The Vacation
by meikoalucard
Summary: To get all the paperwork done, Yamamoto decides to award everyone who has done it with a vacation. Now what could possibly go wrong with that. It is gonna have some MayurixUnohana, IzuruxShuhei and maybe some more I have not quite decided yet rated T, no sex but hinting, as well as some awkward situations.
1. Chapter 1

The Vacation. Chapter 1: A Strategy Is Formed.  
(A little new concept, which will help clarify from whose viewpoint we are reading. And also for all purposes all squads without captains, have had their lieutenants promoted, just because I can)

**1\. Yamamoto:**  
Yamamoto sat in his office buried in papers. It was a couple of years since they had defeated Aizen, and of course he had several ton of paperwork. However each division was supposed to account for their own costs. However a couple of divisions had yet to come with their share, and thus he was being bombed with paperwork, making up new excuses for how late they were.

So Yamamoto had taken a little trip to the earth realm to see how they actually dealt with difficult subordinates. Unfortunately his last friendly visit in Japan was during the feudal era. Where punishments included long jail times, public flogging, and even execution. However this it was a slightly more new "punishment". Well the new thing was that not only was punishment more and more prohibited, and they had changed to new kind of tactic. They would award good behaviour instead.

So when Yamamoto returned to the Seireitei he spent countless days trying to figure out how it could work out. In the end he almost gave up until his lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe asked for permission to leave so that he could take his annual trip to a foreign country in the earth realm. Yamamoto could have kissed him, would it not have been inappropriate. A vacation was not only a great idea, but also a possibility for making the laziest ones do their job, and to try to bring all of the captains closer together, although it at this point was more a fleeing hope, rather than an actual reasonable accomplishment. And so he began planning.

**2: Mayuri Kurosutchi:**  
It was a scorching day outside, or at least that was what his monitors told him, Mayuri himself had not left his laboratory the last month, a personal record when he did the math. But it was not really that big a thing. He had been busy with plenty things, and besides the only thing he could not make in his lab, was some of that awful food they served in his barracks. Well that was what they deserved for letting a woman, obsessed with flavours, in charge of the kitchen.

He was also finally finishing up on the paperwork which had been piled for nearly a decade of course it helped that most of the things was just formulas that he needed to sign, because when something within the Seireitei was destroyed, it was usually due to the sparring done by squad 11, or the testing done by squad 12. And the new wonder caffeine drug he had invented had also done its work. During the last four months he had only slept 12 hours.

He was mixing some chemicals to make a new polio vaccine, when Nemu came sneaking up on him, he was too caught up in his work to notice her, a rare feat in itself. So when she told him that Yamamoto called for a meeting with all the captains about something urgent. Mayuri got so shocked that he accidently poured some of the chemicals in another vial and it blew up in his face.  
After he scolded her, he gave her the stupid forms they were forced to sign a couple months ago, considering how little he actually did in Hueco Mundo, he was shocked to find out how many forms needed to be signed.

When Mayuri stood amongst the remaining ten captains, he noticed that the 3 lieutenants from each team (3,5 and 9th division) was also present among them. Well they probably called them together today, because a new captain had been appointed.

** :  
**Yamamoto looked at the gathering captains. Only a few actually behaved nicely. Well Ukitake was excused he had a terrible fit a couple of hours ago. And it was over 12 so of course Kyoraku was already well-oiled. Kenpachi was half asleep along with Hitsugaya. Also the 3 lieutenants looked rather puzzled as to why they were called here. Only the remaining captains was actually standing completely still, just awaiting the beginning of the meeting.

Before beginning Yamamoto cleared his throat, as to make even the sleeping captains know, that they were beginning. Yamamoto proclaimed "I thank you all for having arrived with such short notice. The reason I have called you all here today" he made a short pause to make certain everyone was following "Is because I would like to introduce the new captains of Squad 3, of Squad 5, and of Squad 9. I don't suppose they actually need an introduction for all of you, but as of today. Izuru Kira is the captain of the 3rd division, Momo Hinamori is the captain of the 5th division, and Shuhei Hisagi is the captain of the 9th division" Yamamoto hold a pause to let the news sink in, and looked at a few puzzled looks, as well as some acknowledging nods, thankfully there was no interventions against his decision, well not that they could do anything, but it was still better that they took it positively. However a distinct voice cleared the silence, like a summer rain clears the dry heat, it was Mayuri who himself looked puzzled. Although it was uncertain to know, the way he looked. Mayuri spoke up "But surely this is not such a pressing matter, that it could not have waited for our scheduled monthly meeting, what is the real reason behind this meeting?" a few surprised looks was sent to Yamamoto, who smirked a little. However freakish that captain Kurosutchi may look, he surely was very deceptive.

Yamamoto cleared his throat again "The real reason behind this meeting, is that besides the promotion of our new captains, you need to be rattled together, so we can get a more efficient working force." He looked at the puzzled yet expecting stare he got from Kyoraku. He sighed silently before translating "In other words you get a 2 weeks' vacation." A small victory cry escaped the lips from both Kyoraku and Kenpachi, who would have danced were it not for Yamamoto's wicked smile "However!" he added clear enough to get everyone's attention again "You are only permitted to leave the Seireitei once all documents have cleared from your office." Both Kenpachi and Kyoraku looked like they had both been shot, and first now realized it. Ukitake who had seen his train of thought, could not help but chuckle lightly, it did however quickly turn to a cough-attack.

**4\. Izuru Kira  
** **  
**Izuru stood completely still under the entire thing, he was not sure as to whether or not he was moping. He had never thought that he would be the one to overtake captain Gin's job. Normally they would choose someone more qualified, like the one they had in-between, Amagai, but then again it did backfire. So it could be the reason, however that did not explain for the fact it was them Head-captain Yamamoto had chosen. Izuru pondered as to how they had actually optained information on their Bankai training. He thought back, it was only the 3 of them who had known about it. They even made sure as to only train at night so they would not be found out. It was not that training was illegal or anything, they only kept it hidden, because they did not want to be found inferior in the upcoming battles. And well each of them did it, to each in their own remember what their captains taught them, before they became evil. Well it all started on a rare night when they had gotten Rangiku to take Hinamori out for a night of drinking in the earth realm. Although reluctant at first, Hinamori agreed at some point. And she was probably the only one who remained relatively sober doing their entire meeting (or at least so they thought). However once Rangiku passed out (which happened more often than not) things took a turn for the more interesting. Hinamori not being used to drinking at all, was reaching the ``crying and remembrance´´ part of being drunk. Both Izuru and Shuhei fell into the same pitfall. And they started talking about their captains. The good times, the bad times even the times when they all felt so very desperate trying to keep their mind focused, and at least somewhat sane. The conversation continued and they started to talk about how they each felt inadequate with their current state. And although it started as a drunken promise, it ended up with Bankai training.

In this half-conscious state he did not notice that most persons were actually leaving the room, however a frantically running Kyoraku pulled him out of his trance. Although he at first wanted to leave as well, his own curiosity overwhelmed him, and along with captain Kurosutchi, captain Ukitake and captain Unohana he stayed to have word with Yamamoto. The first to speak was Ukitake "Yama-ji I know you are against it, but I would like to go as well" Ukitake used the classy puppy-eyes which even Head-captain Yamamoto had difficulty resisting. Yamamoto turned his attention to Unohana and said "If you can promise that the captain can remain safe, I see no reason to keep him here, perhaps a vacation might even do his health good" the captain reassured Yamamoto, and a smile spread across Ukitake's face as he almost skipped out of the meeting room. A light chuckle escaped Unohana's lips before following the good-spirited captain. Mayuri then put his question to the head-captain "So only if we actually deliver these papers, then we can attend this vacation?" Yamamoto only nodded before Mayuri shunpo'ed out of the room. Izuru, the Head-captain and lieutenant Sasakibe stood still for a moment to actually take that in; no one had never actually seen the captain hurry that much before. Izuru then took a deep breath and bowed before the Head-captain "If I may be so bold Head-captain Yamamoto, then why did you choose us 3?" Yamamoto chuckled whole-heartedly, which only served to make Izuru's cheeks blush. Yamamoto then put on his normal serious face "I chose you 3 because you all have done outstanding work during your fights against the Arrancar. Also I had lieutenant Sasakibe here spy on your secret training. Besides you were all recommended by many of the captains who all had seen you in action, and as you could see yourself, no one intervened against the decision." Yamamoto then pulled Izuru up "I believe that times need to change here at the 13 Court Guard Squads, and you three all contain attributes which I find admirable in such young individuals." Yamamoto then got a dreamier look on his eyes, something Izuru had never seen "You each possess kind heartedness, friendliness and loyalty; however in battle you all also seem to have a clear mind in dire situations, as well as a strict hand when needed. I chose you because you may not think you are ready as of now, however I believe you will rise to challenge." The Head-captain gave Izuru's shoulder a pat and as he walked out of the room he turned his head and said "Ohh and Sasakibe here will make sure to take you measurements and give you all your haori" And with that the meeting ended.

(Last editor notes: I really hoped you enjoyed my little story, I tried to keep it as close to the real thing as possible, and I hope you enjoyed it. Also a brief explanation on some clumsy writing. When Yamamoto chose the 3 lieutenants it was because six of the captains had referred them, and then everyone went along with the flow, I now jumped over where the fence was lowest, but it could have been worse.)  
Please don't forget to comment it  
And as well I hope you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2

The Vacation. Chapter 2 The Arrival.  
(Before beginning this next chapter I would like thank everyone who has taken the time to read my previous story. And thanks for all the feedback as well )

**1\. Mayuri:  
**He needed to get to her fast, he needed to get to her so bloody fast. He thanked the King that he had planted that chip in her so he could always track her down, if need be.  
Finally he found her and between sweating and panting, like had he run a marathon, he yelled at her "NEMU *panting* Have You Delivered *panting* Those *panting* Papers I Asked You Too!" Nemu only nodded in response, not entirely sure why her captain sounded so agitated.

Mayuri started counting all the things he regretted right now, he regretted not taking the time to apply water resistant make-up, then he regretted ever going to the meeting in the first place, and last but not least he regretted making Nemu nimble, fast, and so damn obedient.

He then fell to his knees and began hammering hin hand into the ground, why was it always him who needed smiting, why did it always seem that every time he turned around a corner Miss Fortune was waiting. After feeling his hand was broken, from hammering it into the ground. He stood up and with his none broken hand he slapped Nemu, only once, but hard enough to make her keel over.

Then he started walking towards the Head-captains office. He was absolutely furious, why did he the captain of Squad 12 need to take a lousy vacation, just so all the other people better could get along. They hated him anyway, so really there was no meaning for him too actually go on vacation, it would be a pain for them, and a pain for him. Yeah that would turn Yamamoto's decision.

**2\. Yamamoto  
**Yamamoto had after the meeting went back to his private quarters. He had put on a more informal kimono and sat down, as his servant came in with his tea, as he served his tea he informed Yamamoto "I'm very sorry sir, but there is a masked man outside the door, who simply won't take no as an answer."

Yamamoto sighed well the description could only match captain Kurosutchi, considering arrancar's did not knock on the door first. He told his servant to send the captain in. As Mayuri entered the room he looked like mess, his face was dripping with white and black sweat, his hand was bleeding, dripping blood on the floor.

Mayuri took a deep breath before stating his reason to be here "I would like to request permission to stay here in the Seireitei during the vacation time. Not only would it further our protection during an attack, but it would also lighten up everyone, if I was not coming along." He then noticed that his hand was dripping with blood still, and took a small handkerchief tugged away inside his sleeve, and wrapped it around to stop the bleeding.

Yamamoto took some time before he answered, making it look like he thought about letting the crazy stay, however he had already made up his mind "It seems like you already have had this conversation with yourself. However it would seem you forgot to take into account that I am a VERY steadfast man" he made sure that the very part was pronounced clearly, so that smart captain already could figure it out for himself. Truth be told Yamamoto had neared a somewhat cautious relationship with this particular captain, he was perhaps the most unpredictable of them all.

Mayuri looked like was choking, had he been more emotional, Yamamoto could have sworn the captain in front of him would have begun crying. But instead he turned around, walked out the door and started yelling curses, which would make even the harshest Squad 11 members blush. But Yamamoto laughed to himself, it seemed as if the captain had finally given in.

**3\. Momo Hinamori  
**Momo was looking around for the headquarters of the 10th division, well it usually was Hitsugaya who visited her, so she was not really used to actually find his place. Fortunately she met his lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, who was smoking outside of the barracks, a pleasure she so far had managed to keep hidden from her captain. Rangiku put out her cigarette and embraced Momo "So. You are looking for captain Hitsugaya's quarters aren't you, how about I'll show where it is, ey" Momo blushed a bit, she had never been so open and kind as her, she thanked the lieutenant and they went on their way.

As they were going Rangiku teased the newly appointed captain "So. Come to think of it is my captain not usually the one to visit?" Momo had a frozen grimace on her face, she felt like denying what Rangiku was implying, but feared it would encourage the lieutenant. She settled with a slight sigh, which made Rangiku feel bad, so she crouched and held her pinkie finger towards Momo "How about we make this our little secret, ey" and so they made their promise.

When they reached Hitsugaya's quarters Rangiku told her, that she had to go in alone, he had been in quite the mood the whole day, and she did not wish to become a victim of his anger. Momo could already now figure out why it was so. When she entered his office, she saw him wandering furiously from one side of the room, to the other side. She cleared her throat just high enough to make her presence known, Hitsugaya was quick in attacking her verbally " How dare they mock me, just because I am the smallest captain, then it does not mean that I have a girly figure as well" he was so furious, that it seemed like steam came out of his nose.

Earlier that day Momo Hinamori had received a messenger which informed her "I am so sorry captain Hinamori, we seem to have delivered your haori to the wrong captain, and it is totally unforgivable. However our men are only used to deliver haori that small to captain Hitsugaya. Normally we would correct the mistake ourselves, however the Head-captain has ordered us to travel to earth and slay a large number of hollows. So we would like to request from the captain if your own squad could collect it?"  
He then kept bowed down until she answered "Ohh no, it is not a problem at all, I would have visited Hitsugaya today anyway, but thank you for informing, now I can leave early."

Hinamori could not help, but giggle a little, she hugged the captain and whispered into his ear that it was good to see him too. It seemed that the captain cooled off a little. He went out of the room and came back with her new haori. She decided to put it on now, and Hitsugaya was right, it was sewn for a woman. Momo bowed towards Hitsugaya "Well how do you think I look Shiro-chan, is it too much, or can I wear it" Hitsugaya could only stutter a small yes, before blushing and turning around. She knew she teased him when she called him Shiro-chan, but it was sometimes too funny.

**4\. Shuhei Hisagi  
**Hisagi was lying in his bed, he had been thinking about the whole thing. Izuru had delivered his haori and they had talked a bit. It turned out that Izuru was just as baffled as himself, but he had gotten a fairly good explanation from the Head-captain. He felt a hand on his feet, slowly creeping up, a very familiar feeling, and hand "Yumichika, you could have knocked" The hand stopped and pulled back.

Yumichika smiled teasingly "I thought you would like a beautiful surprise, for your new promotion. I suppose I was wrong" he sighed, and then proceeded to lie next to him "Are you in mood for little bit of cuddling then" Yumichika managed to have better working puppy-dog eyes than captain Ukitake, so Shuhei took his arm around him. They had been together since they had defeated Barragan Luisenbarn's _fraccion_. Yumichika was in contrast to the new captain, rather open about their relationship. Shuhei was not ashamed, but felt a general lack in showing his affection in public, much to the dreariness of the 5th seat.

However Shuhei was really enjoying his company, as Yumichika had a very caring and serious personality, and was not as shallow as many thought. Yumichika had even shared the secret of his Zanpaktou with him. He really was glad to have such a great boyfriend in him. And as he looked deep into those wonderful grey-purple eyes he spoke "You do know that I am going away for about 2 weeks time right? I mean we probably won't see each other that much." Shuhei hated it when he blushed, and right now he blushed more than he could ever remember, even more than the time he had confessed his love for Yumichika.

However Ayasegawa's reaction could not have been further from what Shuhei imagined, he chuckled lightly and said with a smile on his face "Well, well captain" he said teasingly "I believe that you might be fearing that I cheat on you, well should you not make sure that you leave me wanting for more." Yumichika bit Shuhei's lip tenderly, and began to move toward his chest. (well the rest you can imagine for yourself)

**5\. Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake  
**Man it was bother that the old man had pulled a trick on him like that, he was not sure whether or not he should feel impressed by his ingenuity, or if he should be angry, for making himself working so damn hard. No wonder Ukitake was sick; this amount of paperwork would kill anyone. But he had at least finished the whole thing as of this last document. He was about to serve himself a good-work drink when his lieutenant Nanao Ise and captain Ukitake entered his room. Ukitake had 2 different kimonos on his arms, as well as a scary looking pile of documents with him. But Kyoraku figured it was probably just the monthly salary documents, in which case Nanao could handle it, once he pleaded her long enough that was. He took another cup up and poured both of them a drink as Nanao left the room. He tried looking at his face, but it was completely concealed behind all the documents. " So what can I do for you my friend, please have seat, and share a drink with me" he said as he gulped down his own drink.

Jushiro thought carefully how to break it to his friend, but he could not see he was drinking "I'm sorry I know you are quite busy, but all off these documents were mistakenly sent to Squad 13, when they actually belonged to your squad." Although he could not see it, he could hear Kyoraku choking on his drink, followed by a harsh cough. Jushiro put down the papers on the desk and said to him with a smile "I can help you, if you first help me choose between the cherry-blossom kimono, and the Tea-leaf one." Kyoraku smiled tiredly and agreed. Most of the night they spent working together, until about 3 am where Jushiro left.

**The next leaving the Seireitai.  
**Ohh shit, he was late, he was very late. He was not sure that he would be able to make it. Shunsui had accidently fallen asleep a little hour ago, and it was only the firm voice of his lieutenant Nanao that had woken him up. And since that, things were quite chaotic, he had ordered Nanao strictly to take the papers to Squad 1, and had then proceeded to take all the clothes he could carry and stuff it in a suitcase. He had even been so busy that he had forgotten to take his bamboo hat on. He could finally see all the other captains, and as he almost was next to them, he tripped and slipped along the stones, until he landed in front of the Old man. He quickly jumped to his feet and saw the old man holding his hat "Hehe I believe that this is mine, ehh Yama-ji" he quickly put his hat on and proceeded to stand next to Shuhei Hisagi and Sajin Komamura.

He looked at Yamamoto who simply cleared his throat before speaking "As I was saying before Shunsui's interruption. Money is not a thing you have to worry about when down on earth, I will however point out that you should not use immeasurable amounts, just because you can." He looked strictly at Shunsui, who smiled sheepishly. He then continued "As with every undercover time on earth if you get in any trouble with the police, then you will immediately be sent back here, so try your best to stay out of trouble." This time it was Kenpachi who got the stern look. Then he wished them a good trip, and they proceeded, one by one to walk through the Senkaimon.

What awaited them on the other side was quite exceptional. It was a mansion kept in a very traditional Japanese style, with black tiles and white walls between the many gardens. There was a rock garden, a tea house, a real garden, with all sorts of flowers in it, and out front berry filled bushes was fencing the house in, and big trees provided plenty with shade during the surprisingly warm autumn. Inside however things took a turn for the modern, every room was luxuriously filled with purple or blue furniture. The beds were all big and although there only was supposed to be one in it, two people could easily lay down. As they each admired the spectacular sight, Shunsui took his chance and went inside to be the first to pick his room.

(Whew that was quite a lot , sorry for it taking so long. But considering it is almost exam time here, we have a bit much to take care of, still I hope you like it, and just to clarify, for those who have not catched on yet, I only use parentheses when I want to comment on things, or give you a bit of foreshadowing. Either way I am glad that you took your time to read it till next time )


End file.
